Telephone
Telephone (en español Teléfono) es una canción presentada en el episodio "Audition". La versión original pertenece a Lady Gaga en colaboración con Beyoncé, de su segundo álbum de estudio, The Fame Monster. Es cantada por Sunshine Corazon y Rachel Berry en el baño de chicas, resultando ser casi una batalla entre ambas (al menos para Rachel). Aunque en el episodio son interrumpidas por Sue, la versión completa de la canción fue lanzada como sencillo. Este tema está incluido únicamente en el album Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Deluxe Edition. Contexto de la Canción Despues que que New Directions cantara Empire State Of Mind, y solo captara la atencion de dos estudiantes, Sunshine Corazon y Sam Evans, Rachel intenta hacer que otro miembro se una poniendo listas en los baños. Y en en ese momento Sunshine Corazon entra y Rachel la invita a audicionar, pero ella ve que es bastante buena, despues de que ella empezara a cantar Telephone mientras se arreglaba en el espejo, haciendo que esta se ponga celosa. Al final son interrumpidas por Sue. Letra Sunshine: Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you say? say? Wha-wha-what did you say, huh? You're breakin' up on me Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Rachel y Sunshine: K-kinda busy K-kinda busy Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Rachel: Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? You should've made some plans with me You knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy Sunshine (Rachel): Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore (I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor) Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore (I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor) Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Oh!) Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Ohh!) 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Rachel y Sunshine: And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (Rachel: Oh!) Sunshine: Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Hey-hey!) 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Rachel y Sunshine: And you're not gonna reach my telephone Sunshine: Boy, the way you blowing up my phone Won't make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster I should've left my phone at home 'Cause this is a disaster Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing Rachel (Coro): Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station (Sunshine:'station) ('Con el coro:'Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin') Dancin' (I'll be dancin') Dancin' (I'll be dancin') Tonight I'm dancin' ('Con Sunshine:'Tonight I'm not takin' no calls; 'Cause I'll be dancin') 'Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Sunshine: Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Coro: (My telephone) (My-my-my telephone) ('Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb) (And you're not gonna reach my telephone) (My telephone) (My-my-my telephone) ('Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb) (And you're not gonna reach my telephone) (We're sorry, we're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again) Video thumb|left|300px|Telephone - Glee (Performance)thumb|right|300px|Telephone - Glee (Full song) thumb|center|300px|Lady Gaga - Telephone ft. Beyoncé Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sunshine Categoría:Canciones del episodio Audition Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los baños Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Canciones de Beyonce Categoría:Duelos